


Residence of Introductions

by Andra_Black



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Leaping, Humor, Lewdness, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andra_Black/pseuds/Andra_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia has kept a secret. One that involved having contact with an entirely different universe, a whole other plane of existence. An acquaintance of hers decides to drop by from said universe for a visit. The Akatsuki are in for one hell of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the storyline of LoverOfAkatsuki from fanfiction.net

"So everyone in here is in a polygamous relationship?"

"Pretty much, yeah, except the official 'pairings' are, well, official."

"Your lovers... they wouldn't mind me being, um... You know, especially from what you've told me. Not meaning to sound offensive, but literally sex with everyone and I'm off limits."

"You have nothing to worry about. Besides, it's not offensive. Sex is healthy. They'll understand and still want to be your friends. Just mind Hidan. He's Hidan, after all."

"Ha... right. The sailor mouthed cultist."

"Jashinist... remember I'm one, too."

"Oh, right, sorry."

Olivia laughed and waved it off. "It's okay. You're new here, and I understand your peeve about religion. That's why I said mind Hidan."

The woman she was talking to, Andra, chortled and rubbed the back of her neck. "I know I tend to be hard to deal with, so are you sure I'll make it through the first day?" The blonde scoffed. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're the strongest girl I know. I bet even Kisame couldn't take you down."

"...Kisame... That's the shark bloke, right?" "Yep. Don't let his appearance fool you. He's a really big softie." "From what you've told me, they all are."

Olivia gave a nervous laugh, scratching her head as they walked up to the main entrance of the Akatsuki Residence.

"Wait." Andra stopped her friend, her jaw clenched tight. "You're absolutely positive I can trust them, right?"

"Yes, Andra. You can. We're a family."

As Olivia opened the door, what greeted them on the other side was Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi.

"Who's your friend, Olivee-chan?" Tobi asked, peeking at the woman standing behind the blonde.

Andra stood a few inches taller than Olivia, with narrow, bold rimmed brown and gold glasses that gave her a mix of sharp, classy, and creative charm. Her eyes were expressive and a rich honey brown, with thick dark lashes that made them seem larger. Her face was a soft square shape, with a dimpled, cheeky smile of her pale peach tiers (lips). Her skin was a lightly tanned ivory, and her short hair was a brazen burgundy, more of a deep velvet red that blended with her natural brown color. Obviously dyed, but it matched her well.

Hidan gave a low whistle, his eyes raking down from her unique visage, and his jaw dropped. Right there was the obvious swell of a five months pregnant womb. Granted the full curve of her bust and hips were more than pleasing to the eye, but it caught him off guard. Both Kakuzu and Tobi shared his surprise.

"Guys, this is my friend, Andra Black-"

"Olivia, sweetie, I'm a big girl. I can introduce myself." Andra cut her off with a wink and stepped up, holding out a hand to Kakuzu, who had walked up to the front. "My name is Andra, I'm an author in progress." she said, shaking his hand with a surprising firmness and he peeked down to spot a wedding band on her ring finger. Her voice was laced with a faint accent, but her speech sounded just a pinch broken.

"Are you hearing impaired?" Kakuzu inquired, doing well in not pointing his interest towards her stomach, and the redhead nodded. "Yes. Was born early, got an ear infection, and voila," was her terse response.

Tobi shoved the miser to the side and excitedly grabbed Andra's hand. "Come one come all! Tobi wants to meet Olivee's new friend!" he exclaimed, practically bouncing as he pulled her in.

Andra was situated on the sofa with Kakuzu's domineering looming height shadowing her. She was thoroughly unfazed, having been in the presence of her own mother who put interrogating officers to shame. And that was an understatement. Thus the interrogation began.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"What is your line of work?"

"A hobbyist."

"Sexual orientation?"

"Bisexual."

"Dating status?"

"Married."

There was a proud, dimpled smile on the redhead's lips as Kakuzu choked on his next breath whilst Olivia snickered. Given his earlier observations, he reigned in his surprise as he turned to his petite lover. "Why did you bring a married woman here, Olivia, my dear?" he asked with a tone of concern. "You know how the others are, especially Hidan."

While Kakuzu spoke with his lover Tobi took it upon himself to stare at Andra's tummy, his chin resting on her thigh like a curious tyke. "Can Tobi touch it, Miss Andra?" The young woman blinked at the equally young man and grinned. "Of course you can. Her name is Sari." she said, guiding his raised hand to rest against her stomach. Tobi let out a coo of wonder, his visible eye shining like a star. "Hi Sari~! Tobi's name is Tobi!" he greeted the unborn baby.

Out of the blue there was another hand placed flat on her belly, wide and inspired eyes of amethyst watching. "Is it weird if I say it looks fucking beautiful?" Hidan asked crudely, but innocently, his cheeks pink. "No, it's fine. I'll be six months along in about two weeks."

Suddenly a smooth wooden hand joined Hidan's and Tobi's, followed by a muckle blue palm, a mouthed hand, nimble fingers, and a stark white palm. Kakuzu and Olivia turned around to see Andra surrounded by Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, and Deidara, all of them reaching out to feel her pregnant stomach with bright smiles and wonder in their eyes. Andra's cheeks burned a bright red, clearly not expecting so much attention.

"Guess this settles introductions."


	2. Chapter Two

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table, making a feast out of homemade tacos and spinach artichoke dip with chips. Courtesy of Andra. Hidan bashfully admitted that it was delicious, but complained it wasn't spicy enough.

"I cant eat anything spicy, honey. I'll make a separate pan for you next time." the redhead answered as an apology, which was waved off by the Jashinist.

"Nah, it's fucking okay...thanks." he muttered at the end.

Kakuzu peered at Hidan curiously, and leaned over to whisper to Olivia. "Is it just me or is our idiot being polite?"

"Is it worrying you?" she inquired back, not seeming to be bothered by it at all.

"Not particularly, it's just... Unusual." he pointed out with furrowed brows.

Much to the miser's dismay, Hidan wasn't the only one acting strange, everyone else was. Except for Tobi. Tobi was just being Tobi, snarfing down taco after taco with much delight.

To anyone's shock Zetsu actually liked the spinach dip, and practically snapped his teeth at any chips that came near it.

"So what's your husband like, un?" Deidara finally asked as he finished his plate, baring a grin.

There was an impish smirk on Andra's dimpled cheek, as if she had been waiting for anyone to ask. "Oh..tall, dark and handsome...and a vampire." It was this that cleared the table. Stray plates spun absently and chairs tipped over as everyone comically dangled from the large ceiling fan above.

"Tobi don't wanna be bit again!"

Olivia took it upon herself to lean over and whisper to Andra. "Remember when I said -crazy- things happen here? Well, vampires are a touchy subject."

"Oh." the young woman apologized, abashed. "Sorry! But he's not the kind of vampire you're thinking of." she reassured them, and all the seats were filled again. Kisame dabbed the sweat on his forehead with a napkin. "Phew."

"He is..." the redhead bit her lip as her eyes trailed the ceiling in thought. "Possessive, protective, intense, loving, dominating, and as of recently spoils me rotten." she pointed out with a smile as she lightly rubbed her belly.

Olivia sighed dreamily, her head obviously up in the clouds, and it did not go unnoticed. Hidan and Kakuzu shared knowing glances.

"Where does Andra live?" Tobi blurted, reigning everyone's interest. Her sudden appearance was never fully explained, and there was an alien air that emanated from her.

Andra tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, um... To put it simply I'm a Dimension Leaper. I bumped into Olivia some time ago and felt like stopping by while my husband finishes his research."

The blank stares told her that more explanation was needed. She huffed. "I don't know how advanced this realm is, but there are infinite planes of existences... I can travel between them." Her mouth went dry as only a few of them vaguely understood her. Damn, she was always traveling to highly evolved realms, so it never occurred to her that along the line she would have to actually teach science, which she almost flunked nearly every year of high school, to someone.

Olivia cleared her throat when her friend looked desperately at her for help. "Think of it like this; she can create doors and enter different worlds beyond our reach?" Hidan looked like a lightbulb dinged on above his head as he nodded. "Oh! Fucking awesome!"

"I would ask if you are to be trusted, but my lover trusts you so that should be judgement enough." Kakuzu drawled, suddenly stretching with a yawn. That supper stuffed him up. Everyone else shared the same sentiments. Except Andra and Olivia, but no one made a comment on it.

"Ooooh~ I am stuffed- BLUUUUUUUURRRRRP" Kisame belched with the pride of a man as he compliment the chef and excused himself to his room along with everyone else. Tobi remained, his cheek flat against the table with a puddle of drool.

"Wow." Olivia blurted. "I know your cooking is great, but..." There was a familiar tension lingering in the air when she noticed she was alone with Andra.

Andra snickered, flashing her friend a sultry glance. "I mixed sleeping powder in their food at the last second. My portals are super nifty." she uttered, luring Olivia with a beckoning finger.

The older woman offered a shy smile and leaned over to lock her lips with Andra's, only to be startled when an invisible force scooted their chairs together.

"Portals, sweetie." the redhead murmured, reassuring the blonde's confusion while caressing her cheek. Olivia scarcely had any female attention minus the genderbending mishaps the residence had in the past. Originally she would not make any advances, but Andra made it clear that while her Master-ahem- Husband would kill any man that breathed her air, he was lenient towards the female interests of his wife's.

"Your portals are way overpowered." Olivia muttered, her soft hand fondling Andra's clothed breast with confidence. It was hefty and supple.

The pregnant woman blurted out a laugh, killing the mood. "Where I usually am, I am but a mere human compared to half the creatures I run into. My husband is a prime example."

"What exactly -can- he do?" Olivia inquired, having heard nothing but vague details on how powerful this vampire was.

"Oh, this and that~" Andra's cheeks burned with flattering fondness as her teeth gleamed with a bright smile.

"Oh, tell me~!" the other woman pouted and whined, earning a snort from the redhead.

"Its a laundry list, honey. Trust me...hmm~ I can share you some exciting stories, though, but you mustn't tell a soul."

"My lips are sealed." Olivia purred with eagerness.

"One time, my husband had immobilized my body above the bed with suspended lit candles using telekinesis. With his own hands he performed knifeplay." Andra squirmed with a shudder whilst Olivia's face glowed red.

"That is -really- hot, you know that? Can I see a picture of him?"

"Sure."

Andra, in a casual and practiced manner, slipped her hand through a crack in open space and pulled out a still warm and freshly printed photograph. Olivia leaned over to peek.

"...holy Jashin, that's Abraxas?"


	3. Chapter Three

"So that's your husband?" Sasori drawled out from behind the girls without actually seeing the picture, scaring them out of their wits. Especially Andra.

"W-wait-you- sleep! You should be asleep!" she stammered, pointing frantically at Tobi as an example. He was still out like a light with a stream of drool spilling off the edge of the table.

The puppeteer smirked and held up a finger to shush her. "And I should be, if my body wasn't made of wood."

Olivia was stuck between clutching her stomach laughing, and being mortified that there was a potential witness of her potentially fraternizing with a pregnant woman without her lovers present. They would be seething with envy and rejection.

Sasori easily snatched the photo from Andra's hand and promptly had a nose bleed. His lazy russet eyes refused to stop roaming the picture from top to bottom, wide as dinner plates. "H- hot..." he managed to breathe out before Andra stole it back, storing it inside a handy hammer space.

"I thought you said you were made of wood?" she teased with a dimpled smile.

"I've made some alterations to allow myself more human qualities while retaining my unending beauty." he admitted calmly once he regained his senses. However it did nothing to recede the hardness in his pants. Insta-boner.

"Since that's your reaction to seeing a picture of him, imagine if he were standing before you in the flesh." Sasori twitched, in a good way, but stubbornly stared at the wall with his arms crossed. "Hmph."

"Hello~"

"Oh, God." Sasori whispered with a wince.

Madara strolled through the door with a swagger, donning a flattering dark turtleneck that stretched nicely against his lean frame with his hair sleeked down and shiny.

"What's with the get-up, Madara?" Olivia was the first to ask, but was ignored as the raven had his sights on Andra. She remained impassive as he was within arms reach, and he stopped. He spotted the ring, and noticed the proud swell of her stomach that he had somehow missed from the distance. Madara cleared his throat and politely bowed to her with a suave kiss to her knuckles, his flirtatious demeanor completely changing. "My name is Madara Uchiha. You must be...?"

"Andra Black, married and expecting. I am here visiting my friend Olivia." she replied with a tight lipped smile.

"He tried." Sasori whispered to Olivia, who nodded.

With an obvious expression of disappointment the raven situated himself across the table with his legs crossed.

"To answer your question, my dear Olivia; I overheard the two of you talking outside and concluded you brought over...a guest. So I brought it upon myself to be ever so the gentleman I am and make myself presentable." He replied in a smooth tone, with an underlying hint of that same rejection. Clearly his intentions laid elsewhere, but he wouldn't dare risk ruining his first impression to not just a pregnant woman, but a married one. There were boundaries even he wouldn't cross, and this was one of them.

Andra snorted with a symbolic impish smirk. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Madara."

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Black." Gone was the smile as was his hope to winning her over, replaced by genuine mannerisms. "I sincerely apologize for missing supper. It smelled scrumptious."

"Oh please, you should smell my mum's cooking."

"Modest, are we?"

"Maybe you should bring married women over more often, Olivia. Less chaos and even Madara doesn't act like an ass." Sasori murmured to Olivia before Andra glanced in their direction.

Olivia made a move to interrupt their conversation, as she felt it unsafe for anyone to be around Madara for too long. She was suddenly pulled back, spinning into Sasori's arms before being smoothly dipped an inch from the ground. Madara and Andra applauded, the latter doing the favor of summoning a rose and tossing it to Sasori who held it between his teeth. "Leave them be. He's not going to harm her." the puppeteer whispered through clenched teeth to the petite woman as he lifted her to her feet.

"You don't have to worry about me, Olivia. If he pisses me off I could just warp him inside the sun." Andra assured her friend with a knowing smirk. Madara jerked his head to the younger woman, eyes bulging wide and stepping away several feet as if burned. While he detested being threatened, he wouldn't dare take the risk. He cleared his throat.

"Where are the others?" the elder Uchiha asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, I put sleeping powder in their food so I could have sex with Olivia, but it turns out someone is made of wood." the redhead muttered, earning a chuckle from Sasori. Olivia's face burned, only expecting to just make out, not have sex.

"You realize you could asked nicely for some privacy?" Sasori suggested.

"But then it wouldn't have been as fun!" Andra whined.

"While I understand how irresistible Olivia is, it was rude to more or less dismiss us like that." Sasori lightly scolded the nineteen year old, who huffed. "Olivia hasn't complained about it."

"That's beside the point."

"How about we all do something fun, together?" Madara purred.

Tobi let out a yawn, stretching the upper half of his body across the table as he smeared his drool puddle across his cheek. "Ewww" Tobi groaned, peeling his face off the wood. As his vision focused, he noticed a piece of paper- no a photo lying right there. It was a man casually posing while opening his crimson button-up, revealing the full package of his pale, powerful torso of hard muscle that made anyone's hands crave to touch, and anyone's lips crave to kiss and taste. His dark brows were furrowed, focusing his intense jade eyes forward. His thin, fair lips were pulled back in a faint, devilish smirk and his long black hair framed his pale face and accentuated his full trimmed beard. This man was beautiful, ravishing, and otherworldly dominating in every detail. Oh God his hands looked skilled in what they were doing, even if was just a still picture.

"T-Tobi...T-T-Tobi is h-horny..." he whimpered, blood dripping from his nose profusely.

From across the table Sasori, Madara, Andra and Olivia snickered, watching the as the poor boy began to salivate. A waterfall of drool dripped off the side of the table. Madara was still lightly dabbing at his own nose with a napkin, a satisfied hum escaping his lips as shouts of enraged boners came from upstairs. Sweet, sweet revenge from all the pranks they pulled on him.


	4. Chapter Four

Andra made a show of tearing open a portal with her hands that glowed a hazy blue before reaching inside and pulled out two white boards and a black marker. Olivia hid behind her as a stampede of Akatsuki boners ran down the stairs. They were mindless animals; noses dripping, eyes gone white, cheeks flushed, and massive tents in their pants with teeth bared as they looked between Andra and Olivia. It was a terrifying sight. The pregnant woman swiftly sidestepped after handing Olivia one of the whiteboards and urged her to hold it up while she held up her own. Andra's said "Married", whereas Olivia's said "Not Married". Poor Olivia didn't have a chance to even read hers before she was tackled to the ground by her horny lovers, followed by everyone else.

"So how did you and Olivia meet?" Madara asked the redhead as he, Sasori, and Andra sat in the corner of the room since the orgy was taking place on the table.

"Andra- I'm getting- Ah! Hidan!" Olivia yelped and moaned and squirmed as she was held in the air with her limbs spread like a star by Kakuzu's black threads, nipples teased whilst Hidan claimed his place between her soft thighs, hot tongue thrashing inside her sweet wet pink canoe as his respectable cock was tended to by a very naked Itachi.

"Oh... uh... " Andra's cheeks flared red in embarrassment. "I was drunk, so my memory is iffy. I met her a bit after I met my husband, and couldn't keep in contact much since not long after that I got married and pregnant. There's a city that serves as a connection between all realms and Olivia accidentally stumbled across it from what I remember. She found her way to the Bar where she ran into me. After a few drinks we became friends and I helped her back home..." The young woman frowned. "She never told you guys about this? I know she's lived here for a few years."

"She mentioned getting lost somewhere, but never went into the specifics." Sasori murmured, but changed the subject to a more important matter. "You said you were drunk? How old were you?"

Andra rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I had just turned eighteen at the time. My friend Lu, who's a seven foot tall humanoid bear, had a flask of rum that he boasted only he could handle. I took him up on the challenge, but Olivia didn't. Smart woman." she muttered, gnawing on her lip. "My other friend Cath, the bartender, dumped a bucket of ice water on me to sober me up so I could take Olivia home."

"How interesting..." said Madara, very curious about her portals.

"Yeah...I was so shitfaced I opened portal that let loose a raid of Dickbutts." she admitted, sniffing.

"Dickbutts?" Sasori repeated, curious brow raised.

"..." Andra said nothing, deciding to wait until a better time. Sasori and Madara took note of this and gave each other looks.

Andra nearly jumped out of her skin when Kakuzu showed up and clamped a hand down on her shoulder, but it was only meant to get her attention. "Jeebus! A little warning next time? Pregnant lady here!"

Kakuzu gave no apology as he simply slapped the picture of her husband against her forehead, causing it to stick as he strutted away in his naked glory to get a glass from the cupboards. Everyone else was just finishing off and slumped in a pile of sweaty birthday suits, panting and sighing from the release of tension. It took everything Andra had to not make a comment about the dimples on Kakuzu's butt cheeks, and it took her half a second to realize that the room was full of naked people.

"Told you..." Olivia huffed as she rested her cheek on Hidan's chest.

"You really weren't kidding..." Andra strained, a little red in the face as she stashed the photo in her hammer space. (Rhymes!)

"You seriously didn't notice that we were all having butt sex right behind you, hmm?" Deidara snorted, standing up with his hair out of its tie.

"Orgy would be the simple proper term, Dei. I'm a woman." Olivia corrected him.

"W-well I was having a civilized conversation with these two gentlemen!" the pregnant young woman defended, gesturing to Sasori and Madara.

"Madara? Civilized? Get outta here!" Kisame laughed, to which Madara scowled.

"I appear to be civilized enough to have self control over my urges." the raven uttered with crossed arms. "But on the other hand, I am terribly curious about these...Dickbutts."

Olivia guffawed and fell into tears, clutching her stomach. "Oh man, you told them about how we met?!"

"Naturally! I mean, I can't just be a... stranger or whatever." Andra muttered at the end, getting a brain fart.

Olivia coughed when she ran out of breath, her face flushed and chest heaving before she accepted a pile of clothes from Tobi and got dressed on the spot.

"That prank was mean, Andra. Just remember that someday, when you least expect it, we'll all get even." the woman promised with a snicker, to which Andra regarded coolly, being confident in her abilities as a prankster. No one but her husband had ever outwitted her, and it was fair considering he was over a century old. The longer you're around the more crafty you become, and that man was devious as FUCK when he wanted to be. But someday, she vowed, someday she will have her glory.

Andra was dragged back to reality when she noticed that Tobi was repeatedly poking her shoulder, and repeatedly calling her name like a mantra. "Yes?"

"Will Andra be staying the night?"

The question was so unprepared for that she didn't even stammer. Andra was so completely silent for the next several minutes that everyone started to worry. "Um..." she finally blurted, rubbing the back of her neck. "I honestly don't think I should, to be honest. Overprotective husband, and I don't feel like putting forth the effort to cheer him up, too lazy for the time being." she snorted, petting her full belly.

Tobi slumped, clearly disappointed as he whined and hugged her. "But Tobi want Andra to stay!"

"But you've only known me for at least two hours!" she exclaimed, frantically trying to calm him down by patting his back.

"Tobi gets attached to people very quickly." Zetsu finally spoke for the first time, appearing beside them to ruffle Tobi's hair. The boy sniffled and looked up at his lover with a huge pout.

"Andra might have things to do back in her home realm. It would selfish of us to keep her for too long." he explained, lifting Tobi by his armpits as if he were a small child.

Andra pursed her lips and looked over everyone while scratching her chin. "Hmm...Maybe I can stay for at least one more hour. But it must be spent wisely."

"And how do you suppose we spend it?" Itachi inquired smoothly.

"A Dickbutt Raid." she answered and Olivia brayed like a hyena.


End file.
